darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Mushroom War
U.M.U|side2 = * Withered Faction}}The Great Mushroom War, known as the Great Liberation War '''and the '''Second Great War was a major war fought between the United Mushroom Union and the Withered Faction that lasted between 3689 A.A.W and 3856 A.A.W. The unexpected rise of the United Mushroom Union and its possession of the world's most sophisticated naval fleet led to a rise in tensions between the two continents. In 3689 the UMU invaded the Provinces of Port O'Sey and Port Syrianis, establishing them as Mushroom Republics. The Withered declaration of war was met with a surprise invasion of the Withered mainland by a highly sophisticated Winterlandic army. Although originally in Mushroom favour, the intiative fell to the Withered forces who quickly repelled the invasion and liberated the Summerlands from Mushroom rule. The Battle of the Mushroom Island and subsequent Invasion of the Winterlands marked the end of Mushroom rule. The Mushroom War is credited with beginning the Third (Modern) Era and leading to the research and implementation of new technology such as motorised vehicles, advanced jet fighters and naval ships. History During the events leading up to the war, the United Mushroom Union expanded its control over the oceans. This gave the Mushroom Fleet the ability to essentially "tax" any nation that made use of popular trade routes. In 3685, four years before the war began, Commander Marr approached the Palace of the Monarchs and requested to authorise the construction of a better fleet to combat the Union. The Monarchs, who believed their diplomatic relations with the Union would hold, denied his request.This would later lead to the complete destruction of Port Thorius, the Withered Faction's largest naval base. Unlike the technologically superior Union which made use of modern battleships and crusiers, the Faction heavily relied on traditional sailing ships and galleons. Because of this, the Withered Hegemony in the western Summerlands greatly weakened, and soon the city states of Port Syrianis and Port O' Sey were under the Union's sphere of influence. Disregarding the Monarch's orders, Marr ordered his army to move west, and placed orders for new ships to be built from his own personal funds. A decision which the Monarchs would blame as the ignition for the war. The Union's Invasion of Port Syrianis, Port O' Sey and Fall of Port Thorius (3698-3699 A.A.W) On the morning of February 4, 3698, the Mushroom Fleet entered the territory waters of Port Syrianis and Port O' Sey. Foreseeing this, Marr ordered all his military divisions to create a defensive line on the borders between the two city states. Port Syrianis and Port O' Sey were successfuly invaded and became Autonomous Republics of the United Mushroom Union, and were granted seats in the General Mushroom Assembly. Using the two cities as naval bases, the Mushroom Fleet moved northeast past the Bay of Sey and southeast into the Maginot Channel. The Withered Fleet moved in to push them back, but the wooden galleons were vastly inferior. By September the same year, The Withered coast was under de facto Mushroom control, and the western channel that led into the Maginot channel was blocked by the Mushroom Fleet. This meant that Withered ships had to go east and around Maginot Island, however this proved to be very ineffecient. Port Thorius, being the largest Wither naval base at the time, was bombarded by long range Mushroom artillery, causing severe damage to its defenses and personnel. Fearing the loss of the Port, Marr pulled his Elite divisions back to repel the invaders. On November 29, 3698, The Mushroom Fleet launched a massive ground and naval invasion of the Port. More than one hundred thousand Mushroom soldiers landed on the beaches next to the base, and divers were sent in to sink ships that were still docked in order to cause more chaos in the already devestated Port. Despite being heavily outgunned and outnumbered, Marr's elite Withered troops, including a battalion of some 1,500 Centurions, repelled the invaders long enough to destroy any key intelligence that could have greatly aided the enemy. Fighting lasted for nearly two weeks. Facing heavy ground casulties, the Union pulled its troops back, returning gained ground back in an attempt to trick the Withered forces into entering the Port's center. To do this, many Mushroom soldiers remained, fighting the heavy Centurion units. The Mushroom Fleet then unleashed a massive bombardment of naval artillery onto the Port, destroying nearly every building that remained intact during the fighting. The units, both friend and foe, were caught in the bombardment and were killed. Marr himself just avoided being hit by the devestating attacks. By the time the attacks subsided, Port Thorious was a ruin of mangled buildings and destruction. No Withered ship survived the battle intact, and the waters around the Port were stained red with blood, and littered with dead bodies and wooden splinters. Seeing the destruction, Marr pulled his forces back, the original 1,500 Centurions numbered only a mere 230, a devestating blow to their order. The Mushroom Fleet also pulled back its ground forces, but continued to bombard the area in order to quell survivors. Port Thorius was abandoned under Marr's orders and any remaining active troops were pulled back inland to escape from the merciless naval strikes. The Second Withered Technological Boom Being heavily outgunned and outnumbered, Marr knew that quality would win the war, so, just as he had during the War of the Gods, he ordered reverse-engineering and full mass production of guns, ships, and tanks (which were used by the Mushroom Army in the western front.) This however, was a very lengthy process, and Marr had no other choice but to sacrifice men in order to avoid rousing the enemy's suspicions. By 3708, the Mushroom Army had gained lots of ground over the opposing Withered force. The Mushroom Army began deploying the first aircraft against their enemy, which led to major Withered defeats. Meanwhile, Marr's "tech troop" project was underway, and the first Withered assault armies were being assembled. Major ship yards were mass-built across the northern coast line, and the first Withered battleships were being rolled out. All this was not discovered by the Mushroom Military until it was already too late.